Beware The Spider-Man
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Spider-Man team up with Black Cat and Harry Osborn to face the criminal underworld of New York City that led by Black Tarantula,Coldheart,Stegron,Raptor,The Hand and Big Wheel.
1. Introducing Characters

The crossover story of Beware the Batman and the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman or the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Note: Many things will be different from both comics and the TV series.

Chapter 1 Introducing Characters

Main Characters

Peter Parker/Spider-Man - A 18 years old boy who was bitten by radioactive spider and became Spider-Man.

Liz Allen/Black Cat - A sweet 17 years old girl and Peter's love interest. She is a cheerleader and acrobatic. In this version she is Native American.

Harry Osborn - Peter Parker's best friend. He and Peter promise to each other that they will watch each other after

his father and Peter's uncle was killed.

He is current CEO of Oscorp Industries. His age is 19 years old.

George Stacy - A police captain who see Spider-Man just a virgilante.

Allies

Rick Jones/A-Bomb - A punk teenager who is in love with daughter of Justin Hammer, Sasha Hammer. He was mutated by her father

and become a hulking blue monster. His age is 17 years old.

Black Panther - A mysterious man in black panther costume from Wakanda that hunt down the Hand to take his "stuffs" back. His age is 24 years old.

Villians

Stegron - A biologist who work on DNA of dinosaur and want to make New York city as domain of the dinosaurs by kill, inject and destroy humans.

* Raptor - A mutant Velociraptor who is a partner of Stegron. He has the ability to run very fast and jump very high.

Coldheart - A flirty and sexy young woman with ice ray gloves who like gems that are beautiful like ice.

Black Tarantula - The mysterious and insane man who dress up in black-like spider costume to playing "game" with Spider-Man and Black Cat

and former member of the Hand. He is the main villain of the series.

* Styx and Stone - Henchmen of Black Tarantula.

The Hand - The terrorist organization of ninjas that was found by Mandarin.

* Fin Fang Foom/Mandarin - The dragon-like alien from Maklu-4 and leader of the Hand.

* Gog - An alien creature that is pet of Mandarin. It's came from Planet Maklu-4.

* Ultimo - Robot from Planet Maklu-4 that serve the Mandarin.

* Tombstone - An American African albino who is commander of the Hand.

Maggia - The criminal organization that run the criminal underworld of New York city.

* Silvermane - The crimelord and leader of Maggia.

* Scorpia - Elaine Colls is a lawyer and bodyguard of Silvermane. This version she is a cyborge.

Big Wheel/Jackson Weele - A former businessman who was lost everything in his life and became a criminal. Later, he became Vice-President of Oscorp.

Other characters

Gwen Stacy - Daughter of George Stacy and big fan of Spider-Man.

Dr. Jonathan Ohnn - A scientist of Oscorp who worked on Makluan Rings which were targeted by the Hand.

Tony Stark - A CEO of Stark Solutions.

Justin Hammer - A CEO of Hammer International.

Sasha Hammer - Daughter of Justin Hammer and girlfriend of A-Bomb.


	2. Hunted

The crossover story of Beware the Batman and the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman or the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Note: Many things will be different from both comics and the TV series.

Chapter 2 Hunted

At the Bank the three robbors pick up the bag of money into their car but then...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Robber 1 when he was grab by Spider-Man and lost in the shadow.

"What the-?!"Asked Robber 2

"Put down your weapons or making smoke!"Said Spider-Man and Robber 2 shoot laser from his gun to where the voice came from.

The laser hit the tunnel and unleash a big black fog out from it.

"You miss!"Said Spider-Man and he's punch him down on the ground.

Then Robber 3 throw a big piece of wall to him.

"OUCH!"Said Spider-Man

"What does people said? Oh yeah! beware the Spider-Man!"Said Robber 3 and another two are stand up.

"GGRRAA!"Shouted Spider-Man and he's hit his shoulder at the car and run to the robbers and jump out and kick chins of both

Robber 1 and 2 and shoot his web to Robber 3 and throw him hit the car.

"You guys are just talkactive robbers."Said Spider-Man

At Hammer International Building...

"Please help! Somebody!"Said Justin and then the two mutant dinosaurs ride a car-like dragon to catch him.

"Now look what did we found Raptor."Said Stegron

"Species of humans that are called as Hammer!"Said Raptor and Stegron grab his laser gun and shoot to him.

Justin run into his building but Raptor drive a car-like dragon follow him, break the glass door and trap him.

"I... am... Justin Hammer! Did you know how much that-AH!"Said Justin when he was hit by face from slap of tail of Stegron.

"Ohh... my face!"Said Justin and he's grab his cheek and see that the blood is come out.

"Now let's doing thing called abduct!"Said Stegron and Raptor use his claw slap at face of Justin.

Next day at Oscorp Tower...

"Haarry... Haarryy... Haa-"Said Spider-Man but Harry wake up and grab his hand.

"Don't play dumb like that again Pete! You known that I'm scare a ghost!"Said Harry

"Sorry but I like it!"Said Spider-Man and he's unmask himself.

"So... breakfast with me?"Asked Harry

"No I'm already eat... just a glass of orange juice."Said Peter and he's go to change his cloth to be as Peter Parker.

Then, he's follow Harry to the kitchen and help him cook breakfast.

"Now... your orange juice."Said Harry and he's give Peter a glass of orange juice and go to eat his fried rice with egg.

He's grab a newspaper to read and see something.

"Pete look!"Said Harry and he's give Peter a newspaper.

"What's this?"Asked Peter

"Look like one of my competitor has been abducted during the passed night."Said Harry

"Who do this?"Asked Peter

"Only way to find answer..."Said Harry and he's grab a remote and open a television.

In television...

"The New York Police are still don't understand what would happened about the event during the night.

Only evidence is a video clip posed online by two... real... living... dinosaurs!"Said Reporter

"Hello people of New York. I understand about the event that was happened from us was make you all fear in horror!"Said Stegron

"Like my friend Stegron said. Horror! It is what you humans must be!"Said Raptor

"Well put my charming friend Raptor. We wanted to give new era or truly said as was bring back the world where dinosaur ruled!"Said Stegron

"Everyone must join!"Said Raptor

"Welcome to the new era... New York city!"Said Stegron

Harry close the television and go with Peter to find out about the goal of these eco-terrorists.

Later at Secret Lair...

"What do we know about them?"Asked Peter and he's go to wear his Spider-Man suit.

"Not much. From the news I heard that they called themselves Stegron and Raptor."Said Harry

"And the goal is terraform New York back to 65 million years ago."Said Spider-Man

"But why they kidnapped instead of release toxic gas or else?"Asked Harry

"Good question and another question is... who gonna be next?"Asked Spider-Man

"I don't know. We need an evidence to lead us to the person who will be next."Said Harry

"The video!"Said Spider-Man and he's open and check the video.

"There!"Said Spider-Man when he's zoom in and see Stegron former scientist coat.

"Once he's work for Hammer International?!"Asked Harry

"That is why he kidnapped Justin Hammer. He is the person who fired him out."Said Spider-Man

"How did you know that?"Asked Harry

"Another idea?"Asked Spider-Man

"Well... no."Said Harry

"Let's get back to the second question."Said Spider-Man and he's go to look at other side of the video and see something at the laser gun.

"Is that gun is came from what am I thinking?!"Asked Harry

"Stark Solutions!"Said Spider-Man

In the city...

Tony Stark drive his car away from Stegron and Raptor that are driving after him.

"Hello? New York Police? My name is Tony Stark and being attacked by-"Said Tony and Raptor drive car-like dragon hit his car.

Tony drive escape from the chase and try to go to Stark Tower but Stegron activate the fire cannon at dragon head of the car.

"Raptor my friend. I would be honor if you do it."Said Stegron

"My pleasure!"Said Raptor and he's going to press the button to fire but Spider-Man ride his Spider-Cycle hit them.

"Boss! It's the Spider-Guy!"Said Raptor

"It's Spider-Man Raptor. Remember spiders are much more older than us for many millions of years. We must respect them!"Said Stegron

Spider-Man shoot web from his Spider-Cycle to their car to stop them but Stegron use his tail cut it off.

"We're free Raptor! NOW!"Said Stegron and Raptor press the button and fire cannon shoot big fire bomb to car of Tony Stark

but Spider-Man ride and come between it and Tony and it's explode. Spider-Man and his cycle float hit the wall and Tony was fall unconcious.

"I want to that again!"Said Raptor and he's walk out from his car and jump to look at Spider-Man but he was gone.

"Forget the spider. We can always kill him later. Beside still has another industrialist that we need to meet."Said Stegron

Raptor carry Tony up and tied him like an animal and drive away with Stegron. Spider-Man hiding in the alley wait for the good time to go.

At Oscorp Tower...

"This is what you wanted. So why do you wanted to know about projects of that old Hammer guy?

I thought you won't cheat the other."Said Liz after she's give him a flashdrive.

"Cheating and playing out of game is a very different thing my friend. So... how was your relationship with Peter?

He told me a little about it."Said Harry and he's put the flashdrive into his phone.

"Not change. We're still lover to each other. Why?"Asked Liz

"Just ask about... if you wanted to spend more time with him. I mean... I can help."Said Harry

"I will think about it."Said Liz and she's ride her motorcycle back to her home. Harry put out the call to Peter.

In the alley Spider-Man heard the phone ring and take it.

"Peter! Are you okay?"Asked Harry

"Stegron and Raptor... got Stark! Where are you?"Asked Spider-Man

"I'm outside Oscorp Tower. I got every projects of the Hammer now

and already upload them to server for you to-AHH!"Said Harry then he was knock out by Raptor.

At Oscorp Tower...

"Finally three men for your experimentation!"Said Raptor

"Yes they three must paid for thawarted my project! The Dinosaur Project! AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Stegron and he's carry Harry into his car

and accident step on his phone and break it.

Spider-Man see everything that was happened and ride Spider-Cycle back to the Secret Lair as fast as he can.

Later at the Secret Lair...

"Every projects of Hammer International. Let's see what Harry got."Said Spider-Man and he's see the Project called Dinosaur Project and click it.

"Dinosaur Project the project that use to created DNA of dinosaurs from the bone

and mutated it with mutagen to become Dino Warriors."Said Spider-Man

"The leaders of this project Justin Hammer, Tony Stark and... Norman Osborn!"Said Spider-Man and he was surprise about this.

"The location of the project is..."Said Spider-man and he's try to searching for it.

"Nothing?!"Asked Spider-Man and he's try again and again.

"Wait! Dinosaur need to live in a place that is more like... forest!"Said Spider-Man

At the Central Park...

"Enough of this! I'll give what did you wanted! Just let me go!"Said Tony

"I'll paid you a lot of money if you let me go! You can done with the other two and I won't say any words."Said Justin

"Gentlemen... save your strenght."Said Stegron

"He is a scientist you should listen."Said Raptor and he's drink a tea.

"Let me tell you why you're here. You all are going to be mutated to be as the dinosaur like us

for reason that you thawarted Dinosaur Project away from us!"Said Stegron

"I don't want to create more weapon!"Said Tony

"And I wanted my money back from that stupid project."Said Justin

"And I'm not my father! I'm not a violent man like him! That's why I thawarted it away."Said Harry

"You destroy the hope of the dinosaur that will return and share the form

of sapient life as same as humans were! Isn't it evil or WHAT?!"Said Stegron and he's go to grab a biscuit to eat.

"Now... we will give you 5 minutes to go before we will mutated you to be like us!"Said Stegron

"What are you waiting for?! Keep going!"Said Raptor and they three stood up and walk into the forest.

Outside of the Central Park Spider-Man arrive by his ride and go inside the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Where are we now? The fog are so much! I hate it!"Said Justin

"Keep quiet. If you don't wanted them to know we're here!"Said Tony

"Don't order me Stark! I will do whatever I wanted to do!"Said Justin

"He has a point. We must be quiet if don't wanted to be get killed."Said Harry

At that moment a fire bomb was throw in and explode in front of them. The explosion make right leg of Harry broken.

"Are you okay kid?"Asked Tony and he's go to carry Harry.

"Stop! My leg was broken!"Said Harry

"Don't worry I heal you... with my sharp tail!"Said Stegron

"Forget about me run!"Said Harry and Tony and Justin run away from them but Raptor is faster and punch them fall on the ground before they escape.

"May I mutated them as honor?"Asked Raptor

"Yes you can. You have such a flee with all of this!"Said Stegron and he's give him a mutagen capsule.

Raptor open it and ready to splash it on them but Spider-Man arrive and kick it away and he's punch at face of Raptor

and throw him to Stegron and he's shoot shocking web to them and shock them.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Stegron and Raptor and they fall unconcious for a moment.

"Are you alright?"Asked Spider-Man

"Pain is not important in this time."Said Harry and Spider-Man shoot web to his broken leg.

"That should help the pain."Said Spider-Man and he's create a pendalum for him.

"That should help with anything else."Said Spider-Man and Tony come and carry Harry with him and walk away with him and Justin.

Spider-Man turn to look at the two eco-terrorists and prepare to fight them.

"When was the last time you had a properphisycal Spider-Man?"Asked Stegron and Raptor run to him very fast and punch him float hit the wall.

Stegron come in and use hit tail to fight Spider-man but he's lure him to poke it into a tree.

"GRRAA!"Said Stegron and he's try to pull his tail out and Spider-Man punch him fall on the ground.

Raptor run in with the fire bombs and throw them to Spider-Man. Stegron and Raptor run away and get out from the Central Park.

Spider-Man shoot web to the fire bombs and throw them away in the sky and explode.

After save life of people, he's ride his Spider-Cycle back to the Secret Lair.

Next day at Oscorp Tower Peter and Harry is watching the television about what was happened last night.

"Captain Stacy is it real that the virgilante Spider-Man save life of Justin Hammer and the other?"Asked Reporter

"That report was still unconfirmed. That's it! No more question."Said George and Harry close the television.

"Look like Captain Stacy got a lot of work to do."Said Harry

"Important thing is you're safe. That is enough."Said Peter

"Yes but..."Said Harry

"But what?"Asked Peter

"We had promise to each other that we will watch and take care each other."Said Harry

"And we do."Said Peter

"Hear me out Peter. Your shoulder will be heal in the few days but my leg will be month and when the time I'm not here.

I need to know that you're still be protected while I'm gone. You can come in."Said Harry and lover of Peter, Liz Allen walk inside.

"Liz... you're my new protector?"Asked Peter

"Of course Petey!"Said Liz and she's kiss him at mouth.


	3. Secrets

The crossover story of Beware the Batman and the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman or the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Note: Many things will be different from both comics and the TV series.

Chapter 3 Secrets

At the Warehouse...

"Nice man didn't you?"Asked Coldheart

"Please! Let me go!"Said The Man and Coldheart shoot ice ray to him.

"Now answer me! What is the helmet that you wore on my head!"Said Coldheart

"I don't know where it is now!"Said The Man

"Fine!"Said Coldheart and she's get diamond ring from his hand and freezing him.

"Must get another one."Said Coldheart and she's run out from the warehouse.

Nextday at Oscorp Tower...

"Hi Harry."Said Peter

"Peter where have you been last night?!"Asked Harry

"Fighting crimes!"Said Peter

"I known! But the point is this!"Said Harry and he's give him a newspaper.

"Scientist in a frozen solid."Said Peter

"That's Dr. Taylor Wall. He is one of the lead scientist of Oscorp before he will retired."Said Harry

"And..."Said Peter

"You know what am I gonna say."Said Harry

"I'll check who did this."Said Peter

Later at night in the Secret Lair...

"Let's find who behind this."Said Peter and he's go to wear his Spider-Man costume.

"Let see..."Said Harry he's check the CCTV of the polices.

"THERE!"Said Harry and he's point to a slender young woman who carry a man who is very heavy than her can carry.

"She is so strong didn't she?"Asked Spider-Man

"AHEM!"Said Harry

"Right! Let see who is guy that was kidnapped is."Said Spider-Man and Harry zoom the video.

"Dr. Rhodes Libya. He is another scientist of my company."Said Harry

"I'll get him out."Said Spider-Man and he's ride his Spider-Cycle out from the Secret Lair to rescue Dr. Rhodes Libya.

At the Warehouse...

"Please! Don't hurt me!"Said Rhodes

"Sorry... but you hurt me first!"Said Coldheart

"What?! What... what are you talking about?"Asked Rhodes

"Not surprise that you don't remember but... I'll tell you one... I... blame... you!"Said Coldheart

"What... what did you wanted?"Asked Rhodes

"Your gems and... myself!"Said Coldheart

"I don't have any gems! And I don't even know who you are!"Said Rhodes

"Oh you don't have to answer about that. Just tell me... where is the helmet that you use

to erase the memory of people is?!"Asked Coldheart

"I don't know about that! The project has been banned! And all stuffs had been collected!"Said Rhodes

"So tell me... what is the place that collected it with?"Asked Coldheart

"I don't know!"Said Rhodes

"Like the last person..."Said Coldheart and she's point her finger to him and ready shoot him.

"Bye-bye."Said Coldheart

"Not yet!"Said Spider-Man jump through the window and kick at her.

"HEY! You had kick a sexy girl!"Said Coldheart

"NO! I kick a criminal! ONLY!"Said Spider-Man

"Oh yeah?! What about him?"Asked Coldheart and she's point to Dr. Rhodes.

"If he done evil things. he will be already in a prison."Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to her but she jump off and run to Dr. Rhodes.

"Dr. Rhodes run!"Said Spider-Man and Dr. Rhodes stand up and run away.

Spider-Man shoot his web to Coldheart and pull her to him and punch her at face.

"OUCH!"Said Coldheart and she's shoot ice ray to him but she's crawl upon the wall and shoot the web to him and throw her hit the wall.

"Surrender!"Said Spider-Man

"This is just the beginning only! Coldheart will have her revenge!"Said Coldheart and she's shoot ice ray to him

and create ice bridge to go on the roof and Spider-Man run follow her.

"What do you mean revenge?"Asked Spider-Man

"Catch me and I might tell you."Said Coldheart and Spider-Man run after her and when she's gonna jump down from the roof, he's catch her.

"No one gonna put the Princess of Ice in her room if she don't want!"Said Coldheart and she's create ice claws

and hit Spider-Man at shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Spider-Man and he's release her to fall down.

Spider-Man look in horror when he see her fall down to the dead but then she's stand up,laugh at Spider-Man and run away.

"Put in her room..."Said Spider-Man and he's think about Coldheart said and contact to Harry.

"Harry! Coldheart was a former prisoner of the Vault! Check the files of every women

between 20 to 30 that are prisoners of the Vault! NOW!"Said Spider-Man

Nextday at Oscorp Tower...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Who's dare?"Asked Spider-Man and Liz walk inside the room.

"Hi Peter!"Said Liz

"Oh it's you."Said Peter

"What're you doing?"Asked Liz

"He's checking about the female prisoners of the Vault. One of them had became a supervillain name Coldheart."Said Harry

"Want me to help?"Asked Liz

"Not yet."Said Peter

"Fine!"Said Liz and she's walk out from the Oscorp Tower with angry.

"You should accept her help."Said Harry

"She's not ready yet. Not yet."Said Peter

"How long she will ready?"Asked Harry

"After the tests."Said Peter

At night on the building...

"Now... time to catch!"Said Coldheart

"Don't... move!"Said Spider-Man and he's walk out from the shadow.

"Spider-Man aren't you? How long we met?"Asked Spider-Man

"Don't play dump! I'm here to hand over you to justice!"Said Spider-Man

"You can do that... after I know who I am!"Said Coldheart and she's shoot ice ray to him and create ice bridge and run to another building and break inside.

"Hello Dr. Rhodes. We meet again!"Said Coldheart and she's shoot ice ray to him but he's open the door

to defend himself and go to hide in the bathroom.

"NOOO!"Said Spider-Man and she's came from behind and grab her but she's punch him and throw him on a bed.

Coldheart crawl on the bed, open Spider-Man's mask at mouth and kiss him.

"This is a gift before you must... dead!"Said Coldheart and she's ready to shoot ice ray to him but Spider-Man kick at her butt

and throw her hit the window and she's fall unconcious.

"Dr. Rhodes... you can come out now."Said Spider-Man and Dr. Rhodes open the door and walk out from the bathroom.

"Thank you Spider-Man. Now I'll call the cops."Said Rhodes and Spider-Man shoot web to another building and swing away.

At Liz's house...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Liz and she's open the door.

"Hello?"Asked Liz and she's saw a card on a carpet.

"Go to the Oscorp Warehouse number 903."Said Liz

On another building...

"Let the tests begin!"Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to another building and swing away.


	4. Tests

The crossover story of Beware the Batman and the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Disclamier: I don't own Beware the Batman or the Spectacular Spider-Man.

Note: Many things will be different from both comics and the TV series.

Chapter 4 Tests

At Oscorp Warehouse number 903...

"Hello?"Asked Liz and she's looking around.

"Someone had tricked me."Said Liz

"Sorry for late."Said Harry

"Harry?"Asked Liz

At the Prison...

"Let us out! Do you know who we are?"Asked Styx

"I know. Two insane thieves."Said A Police

"You won't get a way with this freak!"Said Stone

"But you will."Said Black Tarantula and Styx and Stone go to look at the window.

"Who are you?"Asked Stone

"Name is later. Want to be free?"Asked Black Tarantula

"Totally!"Said Styx

"Well..."Said Black Tarantula and he's jump on and grab the bars of the window.

"Now..."Said Black Tarantula and he's pull the bars out.

"WOW! You're so strong!"Said Styx

"I know."Said Black Tarantula and he's jump down and Styx and Stone come out from their room.

"So... who are you?"Asked Stone

"Called me... Black Tarantula!"Said Black Tarantula

At Oscorp Warehouse number 903...

"So want to test me about my skill?"Asked Liz

"Of course."Said Harry

"Okay I accept this but where's Peter now?"Asked Liz

"Don't worry he will come... hopeful."Said Harry

"Hopeful? What does that mean?"Asked Liz

"Ohh! Nothing!"Said Harry

"Are you... sure?"Asked Liz

"Don't worry Peter is fine."Said Harry

At the New York Bank...

"Are you sure that is this the place that Black Tarantula said we had to go? Didn't we get catch at here?"Asked Styx

"Yes it is! But that was before we gonna have these gloves!"Said Styx and he and Stone go to look at their gauntlets

that they both got from Black Tarantula and they both walk forward to the bank.

"Now... time to take money!"Said Styx and he's shoot laser from his gloves to them.

Stone run to grab a car and throw it to the front door of the bank and break inside it.

"How did you guys get out of here?"Asked Spider-Man and he's shoot web to them.

"You again?!"Asked Stone

"Beat it!"Said Styx and he's shoot laser to him. Stone run to Spider-Man and use his gaunlets to punch Spider-Man but missed.

Spider-Man shoot web to the building and pull himself on there. Then, shoot web to Styx and throw him to Stone.

"OUCH!"Said Styx and Stone and they both fall unconcious.

"These guys had weapons that... not ordinary ot the guys like them."Said Spider-Man and he's take one

of the gauntlets with him to investigate.

At the Oscorp Tower...

"Hey Harry."Said Spider-Man

"Hello Pete."Said Harry

"How was the test now?"Asked Spider-Man

"She can passed everything. She is the greatest acrobatic girl that I ever see."Said Harry

"I need you about this."Said Spider-Man and he's drop the guantlet on the table.

"What is this?"Asked Harry

"A guantlet that I found at a thief that too stupid to get the weapon like this."Said Spider-Man and Harry pick it up.

"It's from Stark Solutions. But Stark won't do this."Said Harry

"Agreed. Must have someone that is very sneaky around there."Said Spider-Man

"Who is he or she?"Asked Harry

"No answer yet. But not for long."Said Spider-Man and he's go to get the books about Stark Solutions

while Harry analizing what did the guantlet have.

At the Prison...

"In prison again! I hate prison!"Said Stone

"Shut up Stone! I'm trying to sleep."Said Styx

"Umm... why the ground was melting?"Asked Stone

"What?!"Asked Styx and he's go to look at the melting ground with Stone.

"What just happened?"Asked Stone and the ground stop melt and it's show a way to go out from the prison.

"COOL!"Said Stone and he's jump inside the hole with Stone and escape from the prison.

"Freedom!"Said Styx and he's crawl out from the hole with Stone and meet Black Tarantula again.

"Mr. Black Tarantula! Dude! It's happy to see you again!"Said Styx

"But that Spidump-Man-"Said Stone

"No need of an apologize. That is what I wanted to see. A game of chess!"Said Black Tarantula

"Chess?"Asked Styx

"Fighting againts each other is like playing a chess. Must move careful

and if not careful. Got... into the prison."Said Black Tarantula

"So... how are we gonna do that?"Asked Stone

"The king must make sure that his soldiers are have the perfect weapons."Said Black Tarantula

and he's show a laser spear and laser boomerang to them.

"A war... had started!"Said Black Tarantula

At the Oscorp Tower...

"What do you found?"Asked Spider-Man

"Those two are name Styx and Stone. They're thieves that were caught by you."Said Harry

"Anything more?"Asked Spider-Man

"About the guanlet... is this."Said Harry and he's give him a spore of flower that was on the a finger of the guanlet.

"It's a spore of the flower called Fritillaria meleagris or known as Chess Flower. Someone had playing a game Harry."Said Spider-Man

"What about the two insane thieves that you had encountered?"Asked Harry

"Just the pawns."Said Spider-Man

"The Spider-Cycle is ready for you now."Said Harry

"Change the plan Harry. Tonight... you ride."Said Spider-Man

Later at the Yancy Street...

"BOOM!"

"I like this spear!"Said Styx

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Stone when he's throw a laser boomerang to a trash can and cut it into two piece.

"I like it!"Said Stone then Spider-Cycle that controlled by Harry at the Secret Lair arrive

and attack them by shooting the missiles and they're retreat to the place where Black Tarantula is.

At the top of the Empire State Building...

"Impressive!"Said Black Tarantula when he look in the notebook that show the video about the chase about his minions and Spider-Cycle.

"Thank you."Said Spider-Man

"Spider-Man?! But you're?"Asked Black Tarantula

"Just a little plan."Said Spider-Man

"Good job Spider-Man! I like this game!"Said Black Tarantula and he's run to fight him.

At Oscorp Warehouse number 903...

"Harry? Hello?"Asked Liz and then she's saw a dust at the wall and touch it and the secret door is open and revel the secret elevator.

"This job just got interesting."Said Liz and she's walk inside the elevator and press one of the buttons. The elevator is lead her to to somewhere.

Then, it's open and she was surprise that the elevator lead her to the Oscorp Tower.

"Now I knew how did he arrive at the warehouse without using his car."Said Liz and she's go to look at the

book that is on the table and pick it up and read it.

"What make you interest at the Empire State Building Harry?"Asked Liz

At the top of the Empire State Building...

"Spider can't won the tarantula!"Said Black Tarantula and he's punch Spider-Man fall on the ground.

"Why you do this?"Asked Spider-Man

"Just a game. Game of arthropods like us! And my name... is Black Tarantula!"Said Black Tarantula

"I'm not gonna playing your game Black Tarantula!"Said Spider-Man

"Oh but you must! Because if you don't... well... oh! BOOM! And it will happen at this building!"Said Black Tarantula

"I hate you!"Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to Black Tarantula but he's grab it and pull it him to him and punch at face.

Spider-Man stand up and grab him and punch him at face three time and grab him

at leg and throw to another building and he's fall very hard in the way that can kill him.

Spider-Man run down from the building as fast as he can and then, he found a bomb and he's shoot web to it and pull it into his hand.

He run up on the top of the pillar of the building and throw the bomb into the sky and it's explode.

"BOOM!"

Spider-man look down and see that Black Tarantula was not on the spot that he was throw now.

"I knew that you will return. And I will waiting for you!"Said Spider-Man and he's contact to Harry.

"Did you got those guys?"Asked Spider-Man

"No sorry. They run into the alley and then... they're gone!"Said Harry

"I found their leader now. It's a insane man in costume name Black Tarantula. Meet me at Oscorp Tower."Said Spider-Man

"Understood."Said Harry and he's cancelled the call. Spider-Man see Liz ride a motorcycle to see the Empire State Building.

"She's do better and quicker than I thought. Well done... my love."Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to another building and swing away

and Liz see Spider-Man and curious that why he appear instead of Harry.


End file.
